What Love is
by tewhands
Summary: Modernize Kenshin-gumi...in highschool wink wink
1. Default Chapter

"Ringg!" the last bell of Wilson High rang true and sharp signifying the end of school. The students of the school gushed out of doors at every corner. The joyful sounds of students from being released from torture chambers called classrooms and escaping the whipping masters usually dressed up as teachers. It was September, the worst month of the year. September is the end of summer and the beginning of waiting another nine months for summer vacation. In midst all the chaos, there was a girl, any normal girl someone might see walking down the sidewalk. The only difference was that she was running, running franticly as if people with nuclear bombs were dropping them at her feet. She was wearing white kid boots, along with a white lacy skirt that were popular these days and a white tank top with a little picture of a bunny head. She whipped her head behind her, so logically she couldn't see where she was going and this is where all her troubles began.  
  
"OMPH" her voice was muffled by someone's back. She backed up while rubbing her nose.  
  
"I am so sor-" she paused when he saw who it was. It was Tomoe Yukishiro. One of the gang leaders of that resides in her school. She wore a black tank top and baggy black jeans held up by a white belt. Tomoe grabbed her tank top by the front and snarled in her face.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem?!"  
  
"S-sorry, I wasn't watching where I-"  
  
Tomoe jerked her hand that was holding the poor girl. "Then watch where you are going punk!"  
  
The girl grabbed Tomoe's hand that was grabbing her shirt and glared at her. But before she could say anything a blur of black grabbed her out of Tomoe's unprepared grip.  
  
"KAROUUU!! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU TO GET PISSED OFF!! RUNNNN!"  
  
"WAHHHH!! GO GO GO GO!"  
  
They left leaving a trail of dust and Tomoe looking after them with her hand suspended in the air.  
  
"Are you just going to let her go like that?"  
  
She looked down to her best friend Yumi Komagata.  
  
" ummm..."  
  
Tomoe's eye's fogged with memory as she looked to the direction where Karou and the human bouncing ball disappeared to. 


	2. chapter one

"Ok everyone, meeting augured, see you all next month."  
  
BANG! Karou and Misao stumbled into the room. Their hair distorted by the wind and cheeks red from running. All heads turned their way and the person on the podium frowned. Karou looked uncertainly from face to face. Misao straightened out and grinned sheepishly.  
  
"What did we miss?"  
  
People started filing out of the room but not before patting them on the shoulder. Soujiro popped in front of Karou with his forever-present smile.  
  
"Hello Karou, Misao, how good to see you so early for the meeting!"  
  
"Sou...We're so sorry were late..."  
  
"Ya Soujiro we're really sorry."  
  
"Naww.. its ok, you guys didn't miss anything important anyways."  
  
"Oh! Really, phew. Well... since we didn't miss anything, Sou you wanna go to the movies with us?"  
  
"Well, I don't know Misao, I think-"  
  
"Please!" Misao leaned her face into his with her best puppy dogface. Soujiro sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"err...oh alright Misao, I'll come, but.." he bowed he head, then suddenly gave Misao a glare. "If I get a bad grade on my English test, its all on you" he plastered his smile again and said, "Ok?"  
  
Misao twitched and smashed her 360-page math book on his head.  
  
"BAKA! You have two days to study for that test, and you always get 'As' on your test anyways! So what is your problem!?"  
  
Before Misao could deliver another blow Karou took the Math book from Misao.  
  
"Misao, you still need my brother for his brain, ne?"  
  
Misao glared at Soujiro who was rubbing his head crouched on the floor.  
  
"OK! OMG... I forgot to ask Aoshi-sama if he wanted to go!!" Misao face brighten and she bounced out of the room while chanting "Aoshi-sama, Aoshi- sama, Aoshi-sama...."  
  
Karou shook her head and smiled, Misao, I think you can change moods faster then my brother could. But there was HIM who could...her smile flattered don't think of him... you'll just get hurt again...think happy thoughts.  
  
Karou walked out the door following Misao and in suit Soujiro rubbing his head murmuring, "Itai, itai, itai, itai."  
  
"Chikushou!!"  
  
"Try harder baka."  
  
"AaaRRRHHhhh!!"  
  
Trust, parry, slice, block, blasted backwards.  
  
"Come, baka-decchi, I know you can do better than that!! Now get up!"  
  
The boy struggled to stand up and fell down with a grunt.  
  
"NOW KENSHIN! GET UP!"  
  
Kenshin struggled to his feet, which were shaking like a leaf and stood in a defensive stance.  
  
Hiko charged at Kenshin, he knocked away his sword and was about to slice his head in half but stopped a hair away from his head. He flicked his wrist and cut off a few hairs from Kenshin's head. Kenshin fell on his butt with a bewildered look on his face.  
  
"What was that for shishou!?" he yelled at Hiko while feeling his head for any bald spots.  
  
"For not being on guard, baka. Now, wash up and get ready. We're going to the movies."  
  
Hiko whipped around and started for the house his cape billowing around him. Who in the world wears capes anymore? Kenshin thought as he sat there with a stupid look on his face and his hand limp in his hair. Hiko turned his head to Kenshin.  
  
"Baka, you look stupider than you already are, hurry up and clean up or I'll leave you here."  
  
Kenshin leaped up from his sitting position and ran to catch up to Hiko.  
  
The Mazda mini-van was currently holding four people, but if someone went inside, it would sound like there were actually ten.  
  
"NO!! I WANNA SEE ELLA ENCHANTED" shouted Misao  
  
"But Misao", Karou said reasonably, twisting her body to face Misao and Aoshi. "You got to pick the last movie when we went to the movies."  
  
"But Karou!! It just came out today and I really want to see it, please!" Misao stressed as she begged Karou with her hands folded in front of her.  
  
"Hey, Misao, why don't you ask Aoshi what he wants to watch?" Soujiro looked at Aoshi from the back view mirror. Aoshi's eyes twitched and glared at Soujiro for bringing him into the conversation. Soujiro smile flattered and quickly concentrated back on driving.  
  
"YAAA!! Aoshi-sama!! You wanna see ELLA ENCHANTED right!!!" her voice pitched an octave higher when she said Ella Enchanted. "Well... you see Misao...." Aoshi glared at Soujiro, who sweat dropped when he felt the glare on his back. He hunched his shoulders and looked as if the road was the most interesting thing the in world. Aoshi turned back to Misao and started in his monotone voice to explain his long "theory" on what movie they should watch.  
  
Karou glanced over to her brother and had to stifle a giggle when she saw his position.  
  
"Hey Sou..."  
  
"Ya?" he responded with clenched teeth and still looking at the road  
  
"Good idea, letting Aoshi taking care of Misao."  
  
"Hehehe...I'm afraid that Aoshi is going to want my head after the movie."  
  
"Oh please, you know Aoshi, he will be occupied with Misao." she said jerking her head to the back seat.  
  
"Oh yah, and-Holy Shit!"  
  
Tiers screeched against the ash fault. Aoshi covered Misao with his body from the sudden jolt. Karou's eyes widened with fear as the cargo-truck rushed forward. She franticly grabbed for something but was fatal as she was thrown forward from the sudden stop. Soujiro watched in horror as Karou flew head first out the windshield.  
  
"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" 


	3. Author's NOte

I am sorri everyone ...but I don't think I would be continuing this Kenshin story. I am, however writing another story based on another anime called Prince of Tennis or Tennis no Ohjisama. But I will continue the story if I get more reviews. I did not stop my Kenshin story due to the lack of reviews I get but my motivation just flew out of the window for that story. Sumimasen minna, but if you really want me to continue then email me I'll think about it. But until then, Ja ne! ^.^ 


	4. Author's NOte 2

-_- .....  
  
Crasyducky, you live up to your name ^.^ hehehehe...currently I am working on a different story, called "Princess of Tennis" and its in the section Tennis no Ohjisama. I am really sorry Kenshin fans. I promise to try and finish the Kenshin story I was working on.  
  
^^: please don't kill me....  
  
TT_TT  
  
Peace ^^ 


End file.
